


Dinner

by Odamaki



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dinner, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki
Summary: Podfic of my story 'Date Night'.Heero's going out for dinner, with a date. Or four. The staff at the restaurant frankly don't know what the hell is going on, and neither does anyone else.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739845) by [Odamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki). 



[LISTEN TO THE PODFIC HERE](https://soundcloud.com/kaleidoscope-moose/dinner-by-odamaki-podfic/s-7gwDl)

[READ THE ORIGINAL STORY HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739845)

(with my apologies to anyone with an American or French accent.)

The music is 'Bittersweet Waltz' by Sir Cubworth. 


End file.
